My dear Master
by AiRubyMichaelis
Summary: Integra shows her feminine side to the world and to Alucard. He toys with her emotions everyday. But...now it's her tunrn to make Count Dracula beg ... My first Hellsing fanfic Integra x Alucard
1. Toying with me !

Integra made her way slowly through the halls of the Hellsing manner to her private room. It had been a frightfully boring and quite long day…After the freak chip problem had finally been solved there was a tremendous change in vampire activity throughout England. Integra was quite satisfied with this victory and felt like she deserved a little rest in her own room.

She opened the large wooden door and walked inside. She flopped down on her bed , her pale blond hair spreading out over the pillows like silk. She removed her glasses and loosened her tie.

"Uh…What an exhausting day…" She murmured rising from her bed and gazing at herself in her dressing table mirror. How young she was! Her blue eyes still sparkled! Yet her face looked weary . Sometimes even Integra Hellsing wished she'd have the life of a normal young woman. She never had been able to enjoy anything with the life she had chosen! Or? That was chosen for her…Even in her childhood it was always expected of her to choose duties ahead of games and fun. As a teen ager she never even thought about boys or fashion! All the things girls her age loved. Yes she was a Hellsing! She had no time for these petty things!

In times like these when Alucard wasn't around to read her most private thoughts, Integra mused over all the things she could never be! But no…She had no regrets for what she is today. An icy merciless woman who has to survive in a community were the male is always the dominant figure! Were Sir Integra Hellsing , the only woman with such a title had to be strong and live up to the name of the Hellsing family!

Integra gave one more glance at her face in the mirror. She felt weary and dirty. A warm bath was just what she needed . Besides tonight Integra was to attend a party held in the Hellisng organization's honor.

She slipped her baby blued bath robe on and waited for the water to warm up . She wanted to have a long warm bubble bath tonight! After a few minutes she walked into the bathroom and undid her bath robe sash. It slowly fell from her body exposing its beautiful shape. Integra truly was proud of her body, a body that was so godly and yet belonged to no man. That is the way Integra wanted it to be.

As she gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror she saw the figure of a blue eyed Goddess. Her long ,blond hair cascading down her back. Her creamy skin so soft looking. Indeed sometimes she wandered how it would be if she showed her feminine nature to Alucard! But no! Someone such as Integra must not think likewise about someone like that vampire! He was merely her protector and she was his master! Yes! That! Nothing more…

With these thoughts Integra stepped into the bathtub. The warm water and rosy smell of bath oil and soap relaxed her and she let out a sigh of relief. She slowly began making small circles in the water while completely lost in her world of thought. Suddenly she opened her eyes . The presence that she had been feeling in the room was finally confirmed.

"You've seen enough Alucard! Kindly get the hell out of my room!" Integra said calmly and carelessly. She was used to this happening quite often with the pesky fiend! Honestly what a lecherous vampire he was!

An ink black shadow emerged from the wall and stood behind the bathtub facing Integra's back.

"Humans are so crafty" Alucard's familiar mocking tone laughed malevolently.

"I will not repeat myself Alucard!" Integra said beginning to lose her patience.

"Hmm…Has anyone told you that you look like a Goddess Master?" Alucard said rather seriously.

Integra gasped. For the first time in her life a man had made a comment on her looks! But did it have to be Alucard . Damn it! She couldn't think of any other man that would make her heart beat more than him.

"Get out!" Integra shouted spinning round to glair at Alucard's red eyes. "Just get out …"

The vampire smiled evilly. He blew a kiss at Integra and vanished.

"Damn you !" Integra said angrily. "How dare you toy with me!"

Integra got out of the bathtub and tended to the drying and brushing of her hair. After that was over with she stood gazing her clothes in the wardrobe. Most of them suits that hid her feminine side quite effectively. She normally never cared much about her appearance in public but tonight some force was compelling the icy leader of the Hellsing organization to show her beauty and charm. She impatiently hurried through her clothes trying to find the one garment that she had vowed never to wear! At last she found it. It had belonged to her mother. Integra very little about her but she had remembered what her father had said the day she first saw this dress:

(Flashback)

"Integra! When you are a grown woman with the beauty of your mother, I'll let you wear this dress"

(End of Flashback)

If only he had lived until now to do so…

Integra looked at her mother's evening dress. It was made of black satin. Strapless with an opening on the right side. Surely it was too daring for someone like Integra! Her leg showing like that! Her back exposed? Just looking at it made her feel vulnerable! Her suits had always made her feel like she had power and strength .But when asked to show her feminine side…This would be far more difficult than any vampire freak she had ever handled !

She hesitated trying to decide if she ought to wear the damn dress or not.

She finally sighed and slowly dressed herself before the mirror.

A gasp escaped her lips. She looked so different in a dress ! She seemed to see how young she truly was and a small satisfied laugh formed on her lips.

"I may be a woman ! But I'm no ordinary woman! I'm a Hellsing" She said aloud .

She opened a small box that lay on her dressing table. Inside were the contact lenses that she never thought she'd use. After her vision cleared again she proceeded to apply mascara on her eyelashes and a fiery red colored lipstick on her still soft lips. Gazing at herself in the mirror she saw a different Integra. The Integra she wanted to be...

She quickly placed a decorative scarf around her shoulders and slipped a small diamond ring over her black, satin arm's length gloves.

She hurried out of the room.

"Uh! Sir Integra! You look truly like out mother tonight" Walter said bowing before her.

"Is the car ready Walter?" Integra asked impatiently.

"Why…Yes it is Sir Integra, please excuse me while I inform Mister Alucard that you are about to depart"

"What? That won't be called for!"Integra snapped .

"But he will be accompanying you incase anything goes wrong Sir Integra"

"No need to call me I'm here" A very familiar voice said.

Integra's eyes flashed.

Alucard stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black soot with his usual her tie. But instead of his red coat her wore a black cape. He truly looked like a Count.

He took the surprised Integra's hand.

"Master…" He said kissing it.

Integra blushed. Damn that vampire ! Always toying with her like a cat with a ball!

"Don't play games with me Alucard!" She snapped.

"Your unusually beautiful tonight Master. That dress really brings out your neck" Chuckled Alucard.

Integra pulled away. She produced a gun and shot Alucard's neck. The vampire fell down.

"That'll teach you to…" Integra started.

"Compliment you?" Alucard said softly.

Integra looked away.

"Just leave me alone" She snapped.

She watched him regenerate.

He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee.

"Allow me to accompany you my beautiful dear Master" He said . His voice was so alluring ! Integra's heart began to beat. Her blood began to boil! And the worst part was that Alucard knew just how she felt.

"We are leaving" She said abruptly…


	2. Crimson lust

The party that followed made Integra feel bored and annoyed. Almost all those old geezers that Integra had spent precious time with planning meaningless round table conferences were now looking indiscreetly at her and whispering things . Honestly! Haven't they ever seen a woman in a dress before? Certainly yes! But not Integra Hellsing! However she pretended not to care. Her eyes searched for Alucard. He was sitting on a chair along with a few other bored gentleman with an amused grin on his face. It took a while for Integra to realize that the pesky vampire was looking at her leg!

She gave one of her best killer looks and turned in the opposite direction. That Alucard! First the compliments now this! Integra had assumed her was having fun toying with her. But now she was beginning to worry...

Suddenly a dance started . Integra started making her way over to the balcony door. She had no interests whatsoever in dancing.

She stepped out on the balcony and leaned against the wall gazing at the full moon. She sighed…

"Another beautiful moonlit night…Wouldn't you agree? My Master?" Alucard said stepping out on to the balcony.

Integra looked at him uncomfortably .

"What do you want Alucard?" She asked softly…It was as if she was asking him: "Why are you toying with me? Don't you care for me at all?" Yes…It was painful and embarrassing to admit but she wanted Alucard to care!

Alucard, tall and dark walked slowly closer to her. His black hair and red eyes glistening in the pale moonlight.

He bowed to her:

"May I have this dance?"He said giving his gloved hand to her.

Integra huffed. Surely he knew no bounds! This coldhearted vampire was constantly playing with her! However she wasn't inclined to play along.

"Go toy with someone less stronger Alucard" Integra said proudly turning her back on him and gracefully walking farther away on the vast balcony.

Alucard licked his lips. He just loved it when Integra was playing hard to get. A prize like Integra! This godly woman hiding her fiery charm and beauty behind those horrid suits! What a sweet Master she was indeed. He was about to reveal the charming Count that he was!

"Master! I am but a humble vampire who has the pleasure of sharing this night with you! Can you deny your allure and sublime beauty for much longer? I wander…"

"Oh! Shut up!" Integra snapped trying to leave the balcony.

Alucard gently clasped her hand in his. She stopped. A force seemed to compel her to stop and explore the hellish male's intentions. Alucard slowly lowered his free hand to her waist .

She smiled. "Fine Count! I except" She said turning round to face him .

His hand was placed in hers. Hers was on his shoulders. Her slender waist was held softly by him…The hellish fire inhabited her body as they danced in the light of the pale moon.

Integra felt light in his arms. She gazed emotionlessly at him. The mesmerizing red of his eyes collided with her icy blue ones.

Slowly her eyes heated and her gaze melted. She could feel her heart pounding. She felt safe in Alucard's arms, how ironic indeed. Was this the thing that Integra never thought she'd feel? Was this …love? No! It couldn't be! Alucard probably used some of his pesky black magic! Yes! Definitely…Then again, love is the worst kind of magic …

They danced slowly as if neither of them wanted the moment to end. Integra felt Alucard's face move closer to hers…They were only a breath away. Integra was now blushing furiously. She had never made such contact with a man before! Particularly him!

"A-Alucard I…" She stammered turning her head lightly to the side.

The vampire's gaze was different. It was not the usual mocking one that he always had!

"Integra…"He whispered slowly pressing his lips against her own.

The moment their lips touched Integra froze! What was this that she was feeling? Fear? Anger? Lust? Or…was it love?

Their lips parted leaving Integra to remain there frozen. However it only took a few seconds for her to understand what Alucard had done!

She slapped him strongly:

"How dare you kiss me you bastard? You! Dared to do such a thing to me? Your Master! You shall pay dearly for this Alucard!" She shouted angrily.

The vampire rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"It actually hurt" He chuckled.

"You shameless pig! Always playing around with me! I am not your love toy Alucard! You are mine!" Integra said stepping up to Alucard and kissing him deeply.

"Well! I certainly wasn't expecting that!" Alucard said evilly. "Are you going to punish me? My Master…"

Integra smiled alluringly . She had made the decision to toy with Alucard till he is on his knees begging her like a true slave!

She traced her gloved fingers over Alucard's lips.

"Disgusting monster…I loathe you! Oh I loathe you so much…"

"Hahahahah! My Master ! What do you want tonight? It appears that you toy with me more often than I toy with you!"

Integra put her finger on his lips:

"Shut up….You bastard" She said kissing him once more.

Integra felt lustful…She wanted Alucard! She couldn't deny it any longer. All these years she had almost tricked herself into believing that she had no feelings for this creature whatsoever !

Yet she found herself wanting him more and more each day! By his side she grew strong and cold! They shared a passion for battle…Although she often tended to forget the true nature of Alucard…He was a monster! That's what she always tried to remember when drowning in the pools of those red eyes! Oh those hypnotizing eyes!

Integra laughed to herself. It looked like some of the legends are true…One should never stair into a vampire's eyes! For if they do…They will be vanquished ! Not by dark magic! Not by piercing fangs, not by strong guns, but…by love.

Integra didn't know what to do…She didn't feel comfortable at this party anymore. She abruptly pushed Alucard aside and made her way back into the ball room.

"Excuse me gentlemen…I have an organization to run…" Integra said nodding goodnight to the astonished party of Knights.

"Well if you cannot stay anymore…Sir Integra"

Integra nodded once more and started making her way towards the grand gates were the car was parked.

She briskly walked down the marble staircase trying not to wobble on her high heels. She was doing quite well for first time…

"Maim ?" Walter said quite puzzled. "Isn't it rather early to be…"

"Walter! Start the car! I wish to go back home right away"

"Yes maim right away…" The confused butler said getting into the driver's seat.

Integra lit one of her cigars and puffed at it with distress…

That vampire had ruined her entire night! Then again…They kissed…She kisses Alucard! She ! Integra Hellsing kissed Alucard! Damn it all! She was so confused…A while ago she felt so sure of herself but now everything was a mix up!

A few hours later Integra was in her room. She lay on her bed still in her dress puffing away at a cigar.

She arose and started slowly to undress…She then slipped on her black , sleeveless night gown and lay on her bed crossing her legs. She knew Alucard would come… And he obliged.

"My Master…" He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Go away Alucard…I am not in the mood for your tricks"

"Why did you keep kissing me afterwards?" The vampire hissed.

"I said get out"

"I will not move until you tell me"

Integra said nothing. She stretched lazily and looked down on Alucard.

"Why don't you just read my thoughts…"

"I have! But I want to hear it from your pretty lips….You want me don't you Integra"

"Hmph…You seem to be enjoying yourself Alucard…"

"Oh! But I am!" Said Alucard pining Integra on the bed holding her arms in place."

"Bastard" Hissed Integra somewhat amused.

"I could give you what you want right now…Or I could just force it out of you! I could even kill you if I choose"

Integra's laugh broke the atmosphere.

"Hah! Just you try shameless monster! You may as you say force it out of me! But I will not care in the least."

Alucard loosened his grip and gazed into Integra's eyes.

"If you want me Alucard…Beg for it!" Integra said .

A wide grin spread on Alucard's face.

He whistled.

"Now that's what I call icy fire!"

"You really are terrible." Integra said kissing him.

"What's this? Are you inviting me to come hither?" Alucrad asked.

Integra pulled him down on the bed and kissed him more.

"Just enjoy it" She said sitting on Alucard.

She took a small dagger and made a small cut on the finger.

Her crimson virgin blood trickled down.

Alucard's eyes reddened . His fangs sharp and horrifying …

"Alucrad…You want a few drops of my virgin blood…Beg for them… On your knees and beg!"

The vampire smiled .

Integra moved her wounded finger over Alucard's lips letting the drops fall on it like a crimson rain.

Alucrad liked his lips.

"Your blood is so…"

Integra pointed her wounded finger at him.

"You want it? Beg for it…" She repeated laughing.

Alucard felt like he was about to burst.

"I beg you…" He said. His eyes on fire.

Integra let him such her finger . She seemed to enjoy toying with him.

The she leaned closer to him.

"Now…" She said. "Get the heck out!" At the same time pulling out a gun and shooting him several times.

"Hahahahaha! YES! THAT IS YOU! You always do the unexpected! Hahahahah! YES! That is why you are My Master!"

Alucard said as he regenerated.

"Next time…I won't go easy on you" Integra hissed lying on her bed once more.

Alucard bowed. A broad grin on his face.

"As you wish…My Master"

No sooner had he said these words he vanished into the dark night.

Integra let out a sigh. She had shown her feminine side to Alucard for the last time…Or not…


End file.
